Forbidden Desires
by sapphiregirl14
Summary: A story featuring Victoria Grayson and her son, Patrick Osbourne. We have all noticed their strangely close mother-son relationship, but just how close are these two willing to become?


_**Warning: This story involves incest. Read at your own discretion.**_

* * *

><p>The fireplace crackled softly and the warmth of the flames filled the room. Victoria Grayson and her son, Patrick Osbourne, sat quietly and faced each other. Victoria was ready to tell Patrick the truth. She knew that her dear son wanted to know how she and his father had met and why she had never spoken a word about him. She hadn't felt ready to until tonight. Victoria was prepared to re-live the horrifying memories that had haunted her for years. She was willing to do so for Patrick's sake and because the last thing she wanted was for Patrick to meet his father and find himself in danger. She would have done anything to protect Patrick.<p>

"Whenever you're ready," said Patrick, gazing into Victoria's eyes. He observed his mother with admiration, noticing how beautiful she looked in that moment – with him, sitting by the fire. He noticed her smooth, pale skin, and the way her long, black hair framed her face.

Victoria took a deep breath. She began, starting by mentioning her past. She told him about how her mother's boyfriends used to molest her when she was a teenager. She described how her mother had killed her husband and blamed Victoria for it. She told him about how she tried to change herself and become someone who wasn't so vulnerable. Someone who wasn't going to get hurt and abused anymore. Victoria believed she was on a positive path; she believed she had changed.

Then she told Patrick about the one person who had ruined her: Patrick's father, Jimmy Brennan – a man whom Victoria had considered a true friend. She told him how he had proved to be otherwise.

She trusted Jimmy, but he had destroyed her, all over again. He had beaten and raped her, resulting in her pregnancy and subsequent decision to give her son, Patrick, to a nun she knew.

Almost in tears at his mother's story, Patrick sat in silence, devastated. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't had any clue of his mother's past until now. Victoria couldn't help but start to cry. The pain of it consumed her, and tears began to stream down her hot cheeks. She looked at her son, who was deep in thought.

"Patrick," said Victoria. "Do not let these circumstances define you the way I've let them define me."

Looking up with tears in his eyes, Patrick felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy for his mother, and he could not understand why anyone could want to hurt such a beautiful and intelligent woman like her. He wanted to protect her.

"God, mom... I had no idea," said Patrick. "I'm so sorry. If I had known what happened, I wouldn't have been bothering you about it all this time,"

"Please, don't apologize," began Victoria through sobs, leaning in closer towards her son. "You don't ever have to say sorry to me, Patrick. It was my fault for not telling you sooner,"

"After all you went through, after everything you suffered, I just marched back here demanding answers. I feel terrible." Patrick stroked his mother's cheek softly, wiping away her tears.

Victoria felt such an attachment to her son at that moment that all she wanted to do was to stay with him, by the fireplace, and never leave. There was not one evil bone in his body. She longed to hold him. When Victoria was with Patrick, it was as if she became devoid of all her troubles and worries, feeling nothing but complete calmness. It was as if everything was going to be alright. Without realizing, Victoria studied her son's stunning physique, observing his strong, muscular arms and hands, his perfect facial structure and his delicate features. In turn, Patrick unconsciously indulged in the sight of his mother's bare legs, her long hair in waves that flowed down her back, and the way her nightgown had slipped opened enough for him to see the laced edge of her bra.

The air was tense. The two locked eyes, both equally drawn to each other by a force that was indescribably strong and bizarre at the same time. They were both filled with silent hope, hope that something else might come of this moment, of this intense, treacherous energy that existed between them.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Victoria and Patrick leant in towards each other, unable to resist the temptation any longer. They kissed passionately, their lips pressing firmly together, exploring the new sensations of the dark fantasy they had both kept a secret for so long. Nothing else mattered. The fact they were mother and son did not deter them. Victoria had no words to describe the beauty of the man by her side, his lips against hers, and Patrick was just as astonished at his mother's pure exquisiteness. She wanted him, all of him, and he wanted all of her. Victoria wrapped her arms around her son, overwhelmed with desire and longing, breathing in his strength and warmth. She let him caress her, and she felt safe and loved for the first time in so many years. Patrick held his mother, cradling her petite body in his large and burly frame.<p>

They kissed one another all over, again and again, the electricity between them growing stronger and more intense with every passing minute. Victoria felt the tie of her nightgown grow loose, and it fell to the ground. Patrick's hands, then his lips, gently caressed her breasts. She took a gasp for breath, intoxicated by his touch. She felt his hands around her hips, near her groin, and he hitched up her nightie, feeling her perfect ass. Victoria felt as though she couldn't breathe; she had never experienced anything like it. She felt herself become soaking wet. She knew her son was also hard with the most wonderful, erotic pleasure.

Patrick tossed all of Victoria's night garments to the floor and stood back, observing his mother standing before him in only her lingerie, looking like the goddess she was. "You are just… I have no words,"

"Let me undress you," whispered Victoria, moving towards him. She removed his t-shirt, revealing his model-like body, muscular and extremely handsome. Victoria ran her hands all over his chest, kissing him. He slipped his hand into her panties, inserting two fingers inside of her and she moaned, feeling like she was in heaven. He ripped off her panties and moved his fingers back and forth, whilst Victoria screamed with pleasure, wanting more and more until her body soon lost control. She trembled with delight and orgasmed. Finally, Patrick tore of her bra and the older woman was completely naked, her skin like silk against her son's. She unzipped Patrick's jeans and felt the enormous bulge in his underpants.

Patrick looked down at himself, then back at his mother. "You know I would never hurt you," he whispered, his eyes staring into her's. He ran his hands through her hair.

"I know you wouldn't," replied Victoria, her hands stroking his bulge with desire. "I need you right now…"

Patrick smiled. "God, I want you so badly."

Within moments, his cock was inside of her. He was huge, and Victoria felt him filling her, wanting her, needing her, and she longed for just the same. It didn't take long for both to come. They lay together on the floor, breathing hard and fast, their bodies tangled in a salacious, divine mess.

Together, they fell asleep and dreamt of a world where there were no rules, no pain and no revenge. After what seemed like hours, they awoke, still intertwined in each other. Patrick began to whisper words gently into his mother's ear. "Nobody can know about this,"

Victoria smiled. "I'm good at keeping secrets, Patrick."


End file.
